Whisker Fruit
Content Author: Fenoxo Whisker Fruit is a cat-morph transformative. It can only be found at the Lake, but is rather common. Whisker Fruit, when eaten You take a bite of the fruit and gulp it down. It's thick and juicy and has an almost overpowering sweetness. Nevertheless, it is delicious and you certainly could use a meal. You devour the fruit, stopping only when the hard, nubby pit is left; which you toss aside. In-Game Information Description This small, peach sized fruit has tiny whisker-like protrusions growing from the sides. Stats https://coc-revamp.fandom.com/wiki/Whisker_Fruit?action=edit&section=3 *Effects: Fills hunger by 20, will increase health by 50 and lust by 3 if no changes occur. *Value: 6 Transformation Whisker Fruit gradually turns the champion into a cat-morph. Stat Changes *Increases strength by 1, if strength is less than 40. 1 in 4 chance *Increase libido and sensitivity by 1 and 0.25, if libido is less than 80. 1 in 5 chance *Increases speed by 2, 1 or 5, if speed is less than 30. 1 in 4 chance. **if speed is lees than 30, increase by 2 **if speed is less than 60, increase by 1 **if speed is over 60, increase by 5 *Decreases strength by 2, if strength is over 60. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases toughness by 2, if toughness is over 50. 1 in 3 chance *Decreases intelligence by 1, if intelligence is over 15. 1 in 5 chance Appearance Changes *Turns first non-cat penis into a cat penis, if has any non-cat penises. 66% chance. **If penis size is until under 10 it will lose about 33% of it's size, then lose 2" at a time ***However it will increase sensitivity by 5 *Decrease breast size if size is over than C-cup, and if champion has a vagina. 1 in 2 chance. *Decrease breast size is size is over A-cup, and if champion has a penis. 1 in 2 chance. *Removes breast row if has more than 3 breast rows. 1 in 2 chance. *Removes gills. 1 in 4 chance. *Increases femininity by 1 or 2 if femininity less than 85 **If champion is male, Increases femininity by 1 or 2 if femininity less than 65 *Increase muscle tone by 1 or 2 if Muscle tone less than 76 *Decrease body thickness by 1 or 2 if thickness over 5 *Grows cat tail if has no cat tail. 1 in 5 chance. *Grows cat ears if has cat tail and no cat ears. 1 in 5 chance. *Changes lower body to cat if lower body is not cat, has cat tail, and has cat ears. Will change leg count to 2 if leg count isn't 2. 1 in 3 chance. *Grows fur if has no fur, has cat lower body, has cat ears and has cat tail. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes face to cat face if has no cat face, has fur, has cat lower body, has cat ears and has tail. 1 in 5 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Puts champion in heat if not in heat. 1 in 2 chance.